


I Don't Forgive

by patientzeros



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Gore, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jack, Original Character is Nonbinary, Slow Burn, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientzeros/pseuds/patientzeros
Summary: Forgiveness isn't something that comes very easy for Finch. Of course, who would become an assassin if they could forgive at the snap of their fingers? With a past that has seemingly slipped through their fingers, all that remains is a seething hatred for Handsome Jack. They're unsure why, but they know that before they lost crucial memories, they were on a mission to kill the Hyperion celebrity. And that's all they needed to know their next step in life.





	I Don't Forgive

Darkness enveloped the giant ship that was Helios. Many of the employees, assistants, and guards had gone to bed, safely nestled into their bed. The night guards kept their watch, as while the bots were getting repaired from a previous heist, they were being used as a backup. Of course, no one was used to being up this late, which resulted in most of the guards nodding off while watching the halls. This allowed a light-footed Pandoran to glide effortlessly through the building.

As they darted into an open supply closet, they noticed a guard's eyes shoot open. "Wh-Who's there?" the guard said, attempting to be as menacing as he could. The Pandoran simply smirked, the man was about their height and a good deal thinner than them. They clicked their tongue a few times and quickly slithered out of the shadows. The guard jumped as he felt a glove cover his mouth and the cold metal of a gun press against his head. There was something under their sleeve, and from the way the rusted silver glinted against the dim starlight, he could tell it was sharp.

"You have exactly three choices here, lovely. Let me paint these walls a new shade of grey matter and red, give you a pretty gash on your throat, or we could just play nice. And by play nice I mean twisting your neck so that your perfect little spinal cord snaps in between your vertebrae. Which one sounds best?" they whispered. The guard could feel their hot breath lingering on his ear as he weighed out the situation before him. But his choice was clearly made for him as his neck was snapped. "Ohhh too late lovely, next time you will just have to be quicker about it," they sneered and gently laid the body on the floor, careful not to make a sound. And with that, they were back on their feet.

They slipped through room after room before they came to the conclusion that they were lost. With a slight huff under their breath, they quickly darted through the halls unnoticed. The Pandoran rogue looked this way and that before deciding the coast was clear enough. They leaped over to the elevator and took noticed of the buttons. "One... three... star..." they smirked as they clicked the button labeled with a bright gold star. The assassin pulled their hood over their head before the elevator dropped them off at the destined location. "Perfect," they growled with a tooth-bearing smile.

_Click. Click. Click._

The Pandoran froze in their place at the unmistakable sound of dress shoes on the tiled floors of Helios. But before they were caught, their wits came to them in an instant. They rushed to their left, down a corridor that was vaguely lit. Keeping their body closer to the ground, they took notice of the cameras above them.  _'Well shit,'_ they thought, but they decided to continue running. They were going to kill Handsome Jack and they refused to be one of the many that would die trying. They knew that it was the most probable outcome, but they also knew what they needed to do. For them. For their brothers. For Pandora.

Lost in thought, the assassin was brought back to reality when they collided with something, or rather someone. They growled and lifted their shotgun, preparing to blow someone's brains out, only for their rust-colored orbs to meet with emerald and ice blue ones. The masked face of none other than Handsome Jack looked down on the assassin, his height only adding to the power he felt over them. "Boo," he snarled with a smirk as the assassin held their stance. They didn't waste their time and slid their finger in front of the trigger, about to pull when they noticed that there were turrets above them. And a remote control was placed in Jack's hand. "Yeah, I'd think twice about that kitten," he sneered, grinning wide enough that the assassin felt mildly disturbed.

"F-Fuck you," they growled, feeling tremors of anger rattle their slender form. He did... something. They weren't entirely sure yet, but they were sure that Jack sent rage through their veins. Jack just chuckled as he watched the intruder lower their weapon despite the clear yearn for his blood. "You are a fucking monster," they hissed, and the man before them only rolled his eyes.

"I've only heard that one... two... a million times. Be more creative, sweetheart," he said and lifted his hand. The Pandoran rogue held their breath as the celebrity snapped his fingers. Cold metal grasped at their wrists, mechanical whirring sounded off behind them and sheer panic rose in their throat. Jack simply watched the scene calmly, not even a smile. "Put them in Cell 19," he said.

"But sir-"

"I know. I think they're entertaining though," he said, smiling wide enough to show off his impressive canines. The assassin shivered. They hated the way he looked at them, a predatory gleam in his eye every time he glanced their way. The way he seemed more than mildly interested in them was freaky enough. With a sigh, the rogue came to the conclusion that maybe this was for the better. Maybe it would be okay to be imprisoned. Maybe they would convince Jack not to mess with Pandora anymore. It sounded much simpler than done, but they thought that perhaps this would be a better option.

 

\----------------------

 

The assassin's eyes fluttered open, taking in the soft starlight they were bathed in. They weren't in the type of prison cell they expected, one with stone walls and bars instead of a door. No, it was much more... comforting. They were laying on a bed with soft brown blankets and tan sheets, ones that reminded them of home. They looked up and noticed a camera attached to the ceiling and sighed.

"I guess with all good things comes a sacrifice," they sighed and looked down at the ground next to them. A lot of their outer gear was removed and all that seemed to be left was their tattered shirt, jacket, shorts, and the dog tags they had tucked into their shirt. On the floor was an outfit from Helios, one that the assassin planned not to wear. They kicked the clothing aside and tried the door. Locked. "Hey! Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on?!" they screamed, slamming their fist against the cold door.

The door opened and they almost punched Jack directly in between his eyes. "Hey, watch those little fists of fury, kitten," he sneered, watching as they put their fists down and glared at him.

"Why am I not dead?" they growled.

"Are you asking to be? Because I can arrange that,"

"No. I just want to know,"

"Hm. How about you tell me your name and I'll tell you what you'll be doing for me,"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me,"

"I'm not a slave you self entitled prick," the assassin finally snapped.

Jack snorted and pulled their chin towards him so that he was right in their face. "Ohohoh, looks like someone thinks they're all that and a bag of chips, huh. Well, newsflash kitten! You're not. You're just a sneaky little Pandoran who somehow got on my ship and tried to be all tough and mighty. Too bad you failed," he growled, earning an angry stare from the intruder. "Now, what was your name? I'm not sure I caught it,"


End file.
